Darling if you love me?
by gibergabber
Summary: What happens when the gang decides to play a game?  Will sparks fly?  Who's lives will be changed?


Darling if you love me.

This story is based on true events that happened to me. It was at a party, and I'm pleased to say, there was no under aged drinking.

New Year's Eve, and the gang are having a party. What will happen when they decide to play a game?

_Tenten looked at the little boy asleep in his crib. She went over to him and tucked the blanket up higher before kissing his forehead. Seeing that all was well with him, she went over and crawled into bed with her husband. When she had finally fallen asleep, Tenten had a dream about what had started the whole relationship. She still shook her head at how easily one game could change so many lives._

I remember that the night started innocently enough, Hinata's father was having a party, and he was allowing her and her cousin, Neji to invite a few friends over so that they will 'stay out of the way of his guests'. Hinata had invited her best friends, Ino, Sakura, and her almost-sister-but-not-quite Me, Tenten.

Neji had decided to invite his best friends Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba. This made for a very interesting combination. Well, you see. Sakura liked sasuke, not like his millions of fan girls, no, she actually really liked him. Anyways… Ino liked Shikamaru, Hinata liked Kiba, and who did, I, Tenten like? Well… that's embarrassing! I liked the host! *sighs* no, not Hiashi, Neji.

So anyways, we got to this party, and before we were all whisked away to a backroom, I caught a glimpse of fancy dresses and formal suits; Hiashi's dinner guests, I'd imagine. They looked so boring! Kinda that one scene from that Cinderella with the miss-matched cast, (where Whoopee Goldberg was the queen, then kind was American, and the prince was Asian), you know, the scene at the party where they were all wearing purple?

Um… ya, right! The story… on with it we go! So we were in this big room, and Hinata was talking to Kiba (blushing and stuttering, like always) Sakura was flirting with Sasuke (who actually flirted back!) and Ino was trying to convince Shikamaru to get her a drink. Not wanting to get yelled at by the resident loud-mouth, Naruto, or lectured on "the power of youth" by Rock Lee, I went over to talk to Neji.

"Hey," I said "nice party, eh?"

"Hn" was all I got back from him. Why do I like him again?

"Dude, isn't that Sasuke's thing?"

"Not anymore."

"Whatever."

"Hey! Everyone! Why don't we play a game?" Yelled Naruto! We all grunted in agreement, and walked over to sit in a circle.

"Alright, dobe, what do you want to play?" asked Sasuke, Naurto's best friend, once we had all assembled.

"Um… how about truth or dare?"

"No way man, that's soooo cliché!" Kiba yelled at him. He was in a bad mood as he had to leave his dog, Akamaru at home.

"I agree! Why should we waste our youth on something as unyouthful as Truth or dare? I think that it would be a lot more youthful if we were to find a more youthful game than the unyouthful Truth or Dare" Lee chanted in. everyone was confused at all the forms of youthful he used.

"Alright," said Sakura, "No truth or dare." She was frowning. Looks like someone wanted to be dared to kiss Sasuke…

"W-w-what should we pl-play then?" Hinata managed to stutter out. She was also frowning. I guess maybe she wanted to be dared to tell Kiba she liked him.

For some reason, at this point, everyone looked over to me. So I did the natural thing and said "what? Oh My God! Is there something on my face? Stuck in my teeth? Oh God! Is my fly down?"

"No Tenten-chan! Its just that you're the best at thinking up these kinds of thing! That's all!" Naruto explained. Relieved, I went through the options in my head. Hinata wanted to let Kiba know she liked him, and Sakura wanted to get intimate with Sasuke. Only one game popped into my head, other than truth or dare.

"oh, well in that case, why don't we play darling if you love me?" everyone agreed to this, and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"alright, so we all know the rules, right? You have to say ' Darling if you love me won't you please, please smile' before you can switch places with the person. If you don't feel like smiling, say 'darling, you know I love you but I just can't smile.' You are allowed to touch each other in this round too" I said this last part with an evil glare.

We played Roshambo to decide who started, and Sasuke lost. To everyone's complete surprise, the first person he went to was Sakura!

He went up to her, and put his head in her lap. He grabbed her left hand with his, and used his other hand to grab the front of her shirt, and pull her face down closer to his. Everyone was staring, open mouthed, at the display that the Uchiha was making. His face was so close to Sakura's, they were almost kissing! Sakura, being a tank at this game, started blushing like mad the moment he put his head in her lap. She almost swooned when he brought their faces so close together.

"Darling, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" He asked her, almost in a whisper. We could all tell that he was doing the unfair thing with his eyes, the one where he makes them smoulder, and the one that usually gets him his own way.

"Darling, you know I love you, but i… Damn! I smiled!" Sakura swore.

"Ooh! Looks like Sakura really does love Sasuke!" Naruto, the resident loud mouth, yelled at them.

"Shut up Naruto! You know what happened the last time you pissed me off!" Sakura then threatened. Naruto cowered. It just didn't make sense to me, how these three people could possibly be best friends.

"Yosh! Our youthful flower, Sakura has smiled! I wonder who she will try and make smile now!"

Saukra had sidled right on up to Rock Lee, she sat on his lap, and leaned against his chest. It was kind of hard to ignore the death glare that Sasuke was giving him.

"Darling, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" She asked.

"My youthful flower Sakura has finally fallen in love with me, and all I must do to return that love is smile!" Said Rock Lee, a big grin on his face. Sasuke was just about to yell at him, but Sakura beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Lee! I still don't like you as more than maybe a brother, but we are playing a game, don't forget. Now, since I got you to smile, it's your turn to make someone else smile." Lee's face visibly fell at this. He had a look on his face that meant he was determined to make this other person smile.

He marched right on up to Ino, and started doing this weird thing with his eyebrows. It was so weird, that Ino burst out laughing, and all he had to do was start the line "darling if you-"and she was in.

It was really predictable who she was going to choose; Shikamaru. She went over to him, sat on his lap, and leaned her face really close to his.

"Darling if you love me won't you please, please smile?" she asked him.

The lazy boy, not wanting to do anything, just looked at her, completely stoic, and responded;

"Darling, you know I love you, but I just can't smile." This being the first rejection resulted in a bunch of 'oooh! Rejecteds'. Ino, playing along with it, pretended to fake cry, which earned her a good laugh from us all.

Then Ino, not at all fazed by the rejection, moved onto Kiba. She sat in his lap, and kind of hugged him a bit. (She knew that Hinata liked him).

"Darling if you love me, won't you please, please smile?"

"Dammit, Ino! You made me smile! Stop tickling me!" yelled an angry Kiba.

"Too bad dog-boy! It's your turn up at bat!"

Kiba walked over to Hinata. He sat in her lap and stroked the long hair out of her face. He stared into her eyes, deeply, almost as though he was looking into her soul. While his one hand was stroking her face, the other hand was moving slowly up her thigh.

"Darling, if you love me, won't you please, please smile?" He whispered slowly. His hand found the string that made the pants tighter or looser, and he was tugging at it just a little bit.

Hinata couldn't even start the sentence, she was smiling so much.

"Ha! I made Hinata smile! Now it's her turn! Who will she go for her cousin, Neji, Naruto, the loudmouthed bastard, or the lovely Tenten-Chan?" asked Lee, who had finally caught onto the point of the game.

She went right up to me! Oh darn it all! I was so awful at this game. She sat awkwardly in my lap, and she started the line a kind of funny voice. I, being so awful at this game, started laughing my heart out.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! It looks like it's my turn now." I may be the worst person at not smiling at this game, but I still like a challenge. It was a kind of a given that Naruto would smile, first try, and I didn't really fancy trying to get Shikamaru, the lazy to smile, so I settled on Neji.

I went up to him, and I sat on his lap. I took my legs off the floor; so that he was forced to but an arm around me so I wouldn't fall (My heart was beating like, a mile a minute here). I took his other hand (the one not around me) and intertwined our fingers. Then I leaned my face in really close, and stared deeply into his eyes. He stared right back, and I felt myself start to get lost in those white orbs.

"D-d-darling, if you l-lo-lo-love me... won't you p-p-please, please smile?" I managed to choke out.

"Darling, you know I love you, but I just can't smile" cue more 'ooh! Rejecteds!' I, also playing along, playfully slapped Neji on the cheek. Everyone started to ooh and ah over it.

"I like it when you get frisky!" Neji said to me. Not trusting my ears, I looked at him, and he kissed me, square on the lips.

It was only a quick, short little kiss, Hiashi walked in at the same time. Needless to say, the party was over then.

_5 years later, and everyone of those couples from the game are now in relationships. Sasuke and Sakura just celebrated their 1 wedding anniversary (they started to date right after that game, and got married 4 years later, when Sakura was 23, and Sasuke 24. They have a one month old baby girl named Mai._

_Ino and Shikamaru also started to date. Just because Ino couldn't get him to smile, didn't mean that Shika-kun didn't like her- it just meant that he was too lazy to get up. They celebrated their 1rst month of engagement last August._

_Kiba and Hinata have been married for two years, and have 1 set of 1 year old twin boys, and a three month old baby._

_Finally, what became of me, poor old Tenten? Well Neji and I started to date the minute that Hiashi walked in (Hiashi kind of forced us to- not that I'm complaining!) We celebrated our 2 wedding anniversary around the same time that Ino and Shikamaru celebrated their engagement. We have an 18 month old baby boy, and another little one on the way now._

_Tenten smiled when she woke up in the arms of her lover once again. She smiled, and turned around to look at his sleeping face. When he saw that she was awake, Neji smiled, and kissed her, before bringing her in close for a tight embrace. He buried his head in her hair, and smiled to himself._

"_I love you Tenten"_

"_I love you too, Neji"._


End file.
